


No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

by feeltheforcebruh



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltheforcebruh/pseuds/feeltheforcebruh
Summary: Kara is saved by an unknown Speedster. They say lightning never strikes twice. For them will it?Kara x OC
Relationships: Kara Danvers/OC
Kudos: 3





	No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

They say no good deed goes unpunished. In her youth Kara believe this to be untrue. How could the world punish those who seek to do the right thing? Wasn’t the point of doing good to create a world worth living in? But, as Kara watched her planet burn around her, mourned the loss of the billions of her people, and fell into cryo stasis she began to understand. True acts of good require sacrifice. It’s just the way life is.

So, Kara sacrificed. When she arrived to Earth and met Kal her supposed to be baby cousin who was now somehow older than her. More than that Kal was known as Superman; the quintessential savior of the Earth. Kara sacrificed her immediate desire to join him in saving the world. To be a good cousin she learned Earths customs, allowed herself to mature, and bided her time.

Upon her 19th birthday she was finally deemed by her cousin ready to don the family crest, and join him and the rest of the league to help protect her adopted home. And, protect it she did. Fighting evil in all shapes and forms. To be honest with herself Kara was damn good at protecting the world.

But every good act is balanced out by one of bad. First it was the first Aqualad. Killed by Slade trying to protect the innocent. Then Zatana’s father who sacrificed himself to become the new Dr. Fate to save the world. And, most recently her adopted mother who gave her life to save Alex because the light found out her secret identity.

Day after day, month after month, and year after year the sacrifice chipped away at Kara’s views of the world. If her family or friends noticed it, they said nothing. It wasn’t until two years ago from the day that Kara was shocked from the fog of disdain and depression.

A speedster few knew save Barry Allen and Wally West. And, for good reason. Barry told Kara that he was the fastest Speedster Barry had ever met. Lightning as black as the night sky, capable of moving so fast he was nearly invisible even to her own cousins’ super vision, and he was as allusive as the Dark Knight himself.

Like everything in life, the unknown forces of the universe deemed the two to meet for reasons unbeknownst to either. Kara just remembers taking a beating from Lex Luthor and Raz Al-Ghul. Apparently foiling their plans of world domination was enough to get the two men pissed enough to don kryptonite laced power suits. It took all of Kara’s strength to fend them off. But, Raz’s training mixed with Lex’s tech was a combo that even she wasn’t up to alone.

Kara didn’t have time to hit her distress signal. A punch to the gut sent her flying through a wall of the factor building behind her. Laying on her side she coughed tasting the unfamiliar copper of blood that trickled from her lip. Wiping it away she huffed as she stood shakily arms raised ready to fight until her last breath.

Lex opened his mouth with a shiteating grin about to lament some diatribe about besting the Woman of Steel. But, before he could Kara’s eyes grew in confusion as Lex’s eyes went wide in pain. He dropped to his knees as a gurgle of blood erupted from his mouth before passing out on his stomach. Raz a few feet away jumped back as he scanned around him, but found no one but the three of them.

Kara’s vision began to blacken as the prolonged exposure to the kryptonite continued to ravage her cells. Falling backwards readied for her head to meet the ground. But, two hands steadied her as she was guided gently to the ground. Laying on her side she looked up as a man in a costume similar to the Flash’s met her field of vision. This man’s costume was black, with two grey lightning bolts crossing down the front, and instead of the normal cowl he had a hood that shielded his face from view.

“Man, you are tough. Taking on Lex and Raz with kryptonite laced suits? You’ve got a death wish Supergirl. But I respect the tenacity.”

Kara croaked as she spoked, “W…who are you?”

The man shrugged, “Nobody, was just on a run when I saw the plooms of smoke and I thought ‘Gee…it’s either a terrorist attack, or some supers are fighting,’ Either way I had to come check it out.”

Kara raised an eyebrow as he continued, “Lo-and-behold I was right… though I wasn’t expecting you. Always thought Supes and you stuck to the world ending catastrophes.”

Kara coughed before eyeing to Raz as the man followed her vision, “They’re planning on ending the world as we know it through some convoluted evil plan?”

Kara nodded wincing at the movement of her head. The man nodded before patting her shoulder, “Well, let me go stop that real quick and we’ll get you some help.”

Kara couldn’t get out a word before the man seemingly disappeared. In her state she was barely able to follow his form as black lightening ripped around his form. The man ran incredibly fast he was in front of Raz in a blink of an eye.

The man spoke with a bored voice, “Hi Raz, so you have one option. Stand down and go to prison or I’ll phase my hand into your chest, rip out your heart, and place it in front of your face as you watch it beat once more before you die.”

Raz went to speak, but the man poked his forehead, “Nah ahh. I already took out Lex’s liver…”

Raz peered over noting Lex’s liver lay on his back outside of his body, “See I’m not a hero. And, you’re wasting my time. So, what will it be… Option one or option one?”

Raz went to his knees as she closed his eyes placing his hands in front of him. The speedster coughed Raz with some fancy looking handcuffs before he sped him to Lex tying them up with wire.

The man dusted his hands, “Well Argus is on their way. So have fun in their supermax prison.”

The speedster ran over to Kara placing her in his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck taking in his scent. He smelled of sweat, dove body soap, and blood. This mixture should have made her cringe, but at the moment it only filled her with comfort and safety.

“Kara lets get you to Starlabs if that’s okay?”

Kara nodded, “Thank you…”

The man sighed, “Shadow Runner… I didn’t make it, but Wally has a way of making nicknames stick.”

Kara raised an eyebrow, “You… know Wally?”

The man’s tone grew soft, “A Wally yes… different Earth, long story, and right now all that matters is getting you help.”

Kara could fly faster than a speeding bullet. But this man ran faster than she’s ever moved. Kara knows this because he opened a breach to Star Labs. Kara’s senses went into overdrive as for the brief second she moves through the speed force was the greatest feeling of warmth and energy she’d ever felt.

Kara had passed out before she could thank Shadow Runner. His saving her parted the fog that had encroached for years, and she hadn’t even gotten his real name. 


End file.
